List of programs broadcast by Nickelodeon
This is a list of programs broadcast by Nickelodeon in the US. Current programming Animated ("Nicktoons") *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' (May 1, 1999 – present) *''The Fairy OddParents'' (March 30, 2001 – present) *''The Penguins of Madagascar'' (November 29, 2008 – present) *''T.U.F.F. Puppy'' (October 2, 2010 – present; first-run episodes broadcast on Nicktoons) *''Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness'' (September 19, 2011 – present) *''The Legend of Korra'' (April 14, 2012 – present) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (September 29, 2012 – present) *''Sanjay and Craig'' (May 25, 2013 – present) *''Rabbids Invasion'' (August 3, 2013 – present) *''Breadwinners (February 17, 2014 – present) Live action comedy *''Sam & Cat (June 8, 2013 – present) *''The Haunted Hathaways'' (July 13, 2013 – present) *''The Thundermans (October 14, 2013 – present) *''Every Witch Way (January 1, 2014 - present) Educational *''Kids Pick the President'' (1988 – present) *''The Big Help'' (1990 – 2001; 2010 – present) *''Nick News with Linda Ellerbee'' (May 1, 1992 – present) Mini-series and specials *''Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards'' (April 18, 1988 – present) Acquired programming Action *''Power Rangers Megaforce'' (February 2, 2013 – present) *''Power Rangers Super Megaforce'' (February 15, 2014 – present) Animated *''Winx Club'' (June 27, 2011 – present) Reruns of ended Nickelodeon series Animated "Nicktoons" Fanboy and Chum Chum (November 6, 2009 - November 2, 2012, first-run; November 3, 2012 - present, reruns) Former programming 'Original programming' 'Animated' *''Doug '' (August 11, 1991 – January 2, 1994, first-run; January 3, 1994 - 2004, reruns) *''Rugrats'' (August 11, 1991 – June 8, 2004, first-run; June 9, 2004 - 2014, reruns) *''The Ren & Stimpy Show'' (August 11, 1991 – 1996, first-run; 1996 - 2004, reruns) *''Rocko's Modern Life'' (September 12, 1993 – November 24, 1996, first-run; November 25, 1996 – 2004, 2007, reruns) *''AAAHH!!! Real Monsters'' (October 29, 1994 – December 6, 1997, first-run; December 7, 1997 - 2005, reruns) *''KaBlam! (October 7, 1996 – January 22, 2000, first-run; January 23, 2000 - 2002, reruns) *''Hey Arnold! (October 7, 1996 – June 8, 2004, first-run; June 9, 2004 - 2008, reruns) *''The Angry Beavers'' (April 19, 1997 – November 11, 2001, first-run; November 12, 2001 - 2004, reruns) *''Oh Yeah! Cartoons'' (July 17, 1998 – May 26, 2001, first-run; May 27, 2001 - 2007, reruns) *''CatDog'' (April 4, 1998, October 4, 1998 – June 15, 2005, first-run; June 16, 2005 – 2008, 2013, reruns) *''The Wild Thornberrys'' (September 1, 1998 – June 11, 2004, first-run; June 12, 2004 - 2008, reruns) *''Rocket Power'' (August 16, 1999 – July 30, 2004, first-run; July 31, 2004 – 2008, 2011, reruns) *''Pelswick'' (October 2, 2000 – November 15, 2002) *''As Told by Ginger'' (October 25, 2000 – November 21, 2009) *''Invader Zim'' (March 30, 2001 – August 19, 2006) *''ChalkZone'' (March 22, 2002 – August 23, 2008, first-run; August 24, 2008 - 2011, reruns) *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' (July 20, 2002 - November 25, 2006, first-run; November 26, 2006 - 2014, reruns) *''All Grown Up!'' (April 12, 2003 – August 17, 2008, first-run; August 18, 2008 - 2014, reruns) Live action comedy *''The Secret World of Alex Mack'' (October 8, 1994 – January 15, 1998) *''My Brother and Me'' (October 15, 1994 – February 2, 1995) *''Space Cases'' (March 2, 1996 – January 27, 1997) *''Kenan & Kel'' (July 15, 1996 – July 15, 2000) 'Acquired programming' *Inspector Gadget (October 5, 1987 – August 31, 2000) *''Looney Tunes'' (September 12, 1988 – September 11, 1999) *''Roger Ramjet'' (1988-1994) *Heathcliff (October 1, 1989 – September 5, 1993) *''Yogi Bear'' (October 1, 1990 – September 30, 1993) *''Underdog'' (June 1, 1992 – June 11, 1994) *''Bullwinkle's Moose-O-Rama'' (June 1, 1992 – June 7, 1994) *''Jim Henson's Muppet Babies'' (October 1, 1992 – November 28, 1999) *''Gumby'' (June 13, 1994 – October 31, 1996) *''The Adventures of Tintin'' (October 3, 1994 – July 1997) *''Batfink'' (1995–1997; part of Weinerville) *''Alvin and The Chipmunks (July 3, 1995 – June 30, 1997) *''Tiny Toon Adventures (October 2, 1995 – September 1999; September 2, 2002 – August 29, 2004) *''Garfield and Friends'' (October 1, 1997 – May 31, 2000) *''You're on Nickelodeon, Charlie Brown'' (January 25, 1998 – August 13, 2000) *''Pinky and The Brain'' (September 4, 2000 – August 31, 2003) *''Animaniacs'' (September 1, 2001 – August 31, 2003) Category:The Mitchell Beausejour Company Wiki